Love and Comfort
by Mikitsu Kisa-chan
Summary: When a drunk driver hits Kasuka, Shizuo isn't himself and when Izaya sees this he can't help but want to bring Shizuo's spirits up again, but why? Isn't he suppose to hate Shizuo?- T for now M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST FANFICTION PLEASE R&R TO HELP ME OUUUTTT!**

**Oh ya and sometimes in Shizuo's name i accidentally made it Shizou but just ignore that ^-^**

Down in the not so normal city of Ikebukuro, you can find a certain informant broker skipping down the streets. People scattering out of his way cause the locals just KNOW he brings trouble.

There's also the city's one and only monster of Ikebukuro who with his tremendous strength and high temperament always finds the informant with murder on his mind. Today though was different, the ex-bartender was no where in sight.

"Ehhhhhhh~~" Izaya spoke with the same childish tone he always used. The same smirked his rival hated plastered on his face as he realized the blonde hadn't 'sensed' his arrival. Smiling, citizens who weren't far enough away heard him say, "Shizu-chan must be hiding from the beloved me! 3 Guess I'll just have to go and find him!" , and thus began the search for Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Russia Sushi, come to Russia Sushi" Izaya turned to find Simon walking out of Russia Sushi with a handful of flyers. "Oh Izaya, have you come today for some delicious sushi?" The heavy Russian accent making the words a bit incoherent.

"No, but you could help me look for Shizu-chan. I can't find him anywhere!" Izaya spoke with a pot on his face.

Simon shook his finger and said, "Violence is bad, don't do it. "

With the same pout on his face, Izaya said with his most innocent voice, "I just wanna say hi to my precious Shizu-chan", and before anything else could be said, Izaya spun around searching once again.

-Earlier This Morning

Shizuo got off the phone with his mom, a person he hadn't spoken to in years. Through the phone, Namiko told Shizuo that while going to a photo shoot, Kasuka had been hit by a drunk driver and was in critical condition. The call however, was not needed since the news of the crash was all over the Internet and news. The crash took place in Tokyo, so there was no way for Shizuo to get there with his money.

Work with Tom started in 18 minutes but the subject was far from Shizuo's mind. Walking out of his complex, he reached into his breast pocket for a cigarette. After lighting it, he slowly brought it up to his lips and inhaled the calming nicotine. One whiff of it and Shizuo knew, it wasn't going to help today.

Aimlessly, Shizuo walked around to think to himself.

-Present Time

An hour had passed since Izaya went on his search to toy with Shizuo and still there was no sign of him. Even Tom said he hadn't shown up today! His shabby apartment was empty and Izaya was really starting to get irritated.

"Aha!" Izaya practically sang. There was Shizuo sitting on a bench.

The scenery was beautiful, enough to make Izaya stop and look. A light breeze flew in, leaves rustling, trees surrounding a meadow. A slight inclined hill separated nature from the city streets and buildings. As if on a painting, a bench that Shizuo had settled onto had an apple tree right next to it. Anyone would look at the setting with awe, but something wasn't right Izaya felt. This was the first time he thought of Shizuo as alluring, though the pose was sad, it was simply _dazzling. _Shizuo's hair swayed lightly in the wind, looking absently at the sights hands clasped together on his laps. Sun glittering his existence.

Shaking the thought from his head, Izaya carefully thought of multiple escape routes if needed and approached. "Shizu-chan!~~" Izaya gleefully said. Annoyance displayed itself for a fraction on the raven's complex when the brute simply cast a small glance before turning back. Calling once more Izaya stepped a little closer, "Earth to Shiiiiizzzzuuuu-chhaaaan!" speaking Shizuo's nickname long and loud.

No reaction. Rage like emotions came to terms with the informant. In one of the ever so rare moments when Izaya acts before he thinks, he did what he shouldn't do. Stepping straight in front of his enemy and called his name once more.

This time Shizuo looked back at Izaya and in his happiness, he didn't see the he large hands coming towards him. Before Izaya knew it, the brute had rapped his arms along Izaya's waist. The switchblade Izaya wanted was under Shizuo's chest and couldn't be reached, so Izaya closed his eyes tight and waited for the crushing pressure. It never came.

_**Thud**_

Feeling not the strength Shizuo possessed, Izaya felt a soft thud on his lower abdomen. Pulling his eye lids open, Izaya was shocked to see Shizuo resting his head on his stomach.

"Shi-Shizu... chan?" Izaya stuttered, confusion swept across his face. Said man looked up, his eyes filled with longing and sadness. Izaya had never seen him like this and it made him want to _kiss _him?

Unsuccessfully wiping the thought from his mind Izaya focused on the weather. "Shizu-chan, look at those clouds, over there. _Those _are rain clouds, and they are starting to come over here", Izaya put on his usual façade and tone watching Shizuo's eyes harden. Underneath the playful, teasing appearance, Izaya was panicking. He wanted to bolt, but he didn't want to show Shizuo his weakness. "Now if you don't let me go know, I'll get all wet, you know? You can stay here under the rain, but don't drag me into it with you."

"… Izaya…"

Izaya's heart nearly tore apart. Shizuo's usual strong, loud, obnoxious voice was strangely deep, husky and filled with unshed tears. Pulling Izaya onto into his lap Shizuo lay his head on Izaya's shoulder. Whispering a word of apology, Shizuo slowly loosened his grip.

Before the gentle and warm embrace came completely off, Izaya pulled Shizou's head off his shoulder and gave him a kiss. Shizou gasped at the sudden intimacy and let Izaya go. Reaching out once more to grasp the raven, Izaya hoped out of reach onto his feet.

Giving Shizuo a look that he had never seen, Izaya bolted. Covering his eyes with a hand, Shizou grinned sadly and said, "Stupid flea", and chuckled waiting for the downfall of rain to occur.

That night after leaving Shizuo, Izaya felt extremely aroused. Masturbating multiple times after thinking of the strong but gentle arms around him, the broad chest that welcomed him, and the warm wet mouth that tempted him. Izaya couldn't hold in the lust coursing through him.

After wiping the 'exciting' thoughts, questions filled Izaya's mind. Shizuo was his enemy, a **monster**! Yet he _wanted him?_ Thinking of bad things of Shizuo didn't go well, in fact it opened Izaya's mind more. He could only think of good things, which drove his thoughts once again to today.

_I want to see him again_ Izaya thought, snuggling in bed, he thought of Shizuo, his looks, his voice, his everything, slowly lulling himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST FANFICTION PLEASE R&R TO HELP ME OUUUTTT!**

**Oh ya and sometimes in Shizuo's name i accidentally made it Shizou but just ignore that ^-^**

Down in the not so normal city of Ikebukuro, you can find a certain informant broker skipping down the streets. People scattering out of his way cause the locals just KNOW he brings trouble.

There's also the city's one and only monster of Ikebukuro who with his tremendous strength and high temperament always finds the informant with murder on his mind. Today though was different, the ex-bartender was no where in sight.

"Ehhhhhhh~~" Izaya spoke with the same childish tone he always used. The same smirked his rival hated plastered on his face as he realized the blonde hadn't 'sensed' his arrival. Smiling, citizens who weren't far enough away heard him say, "Shizu-chan must be hiding from the beloved me! 3 Guess I'll just have to go and find him!" , and thus began the search for Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Russia Sushi, come to Russia Sushi" Izaya turned to find Simon walking out of Russia Sushi with a handful of flyers. "Oh Izaya, have you come today for some delicious sushi?" The heavy Russian accent making the words a bit incoherent.

"No, but you could help me look for Shizu-chan. I can't find him anywhere!" Izaya spoke with a pot on his face.

Simon shook his finger and said, "Violence is bad, don't do it. "

With the same pout on his face, Izaya said with his most innocent voice, "I just wanna say hi to my precious Shizu-chan", and before anything else could be said, Izaya spun around searching once again.

-Earlier This Morning

Shizuo got off the phone with his mom, a person he hadn't spoken to in years. Through the phone, Namiko told Shizuo that while going to a photo shoot, Kasuka had been hit by a drunk driver and was in critical condition. The call however, was not needed since the news of the crash was all over the Internet and news. The crash took place in Tokyo, so there was no way for Shizuo to get there with his money.

Work with Tom started in 18 minutes but the subject was far from Shizuo's mind. Walking out of his complex, he reached into his breast pocket for a cigarette. After lighting it, he slowly brought it up to his lips and inhaled the calming nicotine. One whiff of it and Shizuo knew, it wasn't going to help today.

Aimlessly, Shizuo walked around to think to himself.

-Present Time

An hour had passed since Izaya went on his search to toy with Shizuo and still there was no sign of him. Even Tom said he hadn't shown up today! His shabby apartment was empty and Izaya was really starting to get irritated.

"Aha!" Izaya practically sang. There was Shizuo sitting on a bench.

The scenery was beautiful, enough to make Izaya stop and look. A light breeze flew in, leaves rustling, trees surrounding a meadow. A slight inclined hill separated nature from the city streets and buildings. As if on a painting, a bench that Shizuo had settled onto had an apple tree right next to it. Anyone would look at the setting with awe, but something wasn't right Izaya felt. This was the first time he thought of Shizuo as alluring, though the pose was sad, it was simply _dazzling. _Shizuo's hair swayed lightly in the wind, looking absently at the sights hands clasped together on his laps. Sun glittering his existence.

Shaking the thought from his head, Izaya carefully thought of multiple escape routes if needed and approached. "Shizu-chan!~~" Izaya gleefully said. Annoyance displayed itself for a fraction on the raven's complex when the brute simply cast a small glance before turning back. Calling once more Izaya stepped a little closer, "Earth to Shiiiiizzzzuuuu-chhaaaan!" speaking Shizuo's nickname long and loud.

No reaction. Rage like emotions came to terms with the informant. In one of the ever so rare moments when Izaya acts before he thinks, he did what he shouldn't do. Stepping straight in front of his enemy and called his name once more.

This time Shizuo looked back at Izaya and in his happiness, he didn't see the he large hands coming towards him. Before Izaya knew it, the brute had rapped his arms along Izaya's waist. The switchblade Izaya wanted was under Shizuo's chest and couldn't be reached, so Izaya closed his eyes tight and waited for the crushing pressure. It never came.

_**Thud**_

Feeling not the strength Shizuo possessed, Izaya felt a soft thud on his lower abdomen. Pulling his eye lids open, Izaya was shocked to see Shizuo resting his head on his stomach.

"Shi-Shizu... chan?" Izaya stuttered, confusion swept across his face. Said man looked up, his eyes filled with longing and sadness. Izaya had never seen him like this and it made him want to _kiss _him?

Unsuccessfully wiping the thought from his mind Izaya focused on the weather. "Shizu-chan, look at those clouds, over there. _Those _are rain clouds, and they are starting to come over here", Izaya put on his usual façade and tone watching Shizuo's eyes harden. Underneath the playful, teasing appearance, Izaya was panicking. He wanted to bolt, but he didn't want to show Shizuo his weakness. "Now if you don't let me go know, I'll get all wet, you know? You can stay here under the rain, but don't drag me into it with you."

"… Izaya…"

Izaya's heart nearly tore apart. Shizuo's usual strong, loud, obnoxious voice was strangely deep, husky and filled with unshed tears. Pulling Izaya onto into his lap Shizuo lay his head on Izaya's shoulder. Whispering a word of apology, Shizuo slowly loosened his grip.

Before the gentle and warm embrace came completely off, Izaya pulled Shizou's head off his shoulder and gave him a kiss. Shizou gasped at the sudden intimacy and let Izaya go. Reaching out once more to grasp the raven, Izaya hoped out of reach onto his feet.

Giving Shizuo a look that he had never seen, Izaya bolted. Covering his eyes with a hand, Shizou grinned sadly and said, "Stupid flea", and chuckled waiting for the downfall of rain to occur.

That night after leaving Shizuo, Izaya felt extremely aroused. Masturbating multiple times after thinking of the strong but gentle arms around him, the broad chest that welcomed him, and the warm wet mouth that tempted him. Izaya couldn't hold in the lust coursing through him.

After wiping the 'exciting' thoughts, questions filled Izaya's mind. Shizuo was his enemy, a **monster**! Yet he _wanted him?_ Thinking of bad things of Shizuo didn't go well, in fact it opened Izaya's mind more. He could only think of good things, which drove his thoughts once again to today.

_I want to see him again_ Izaya thought, snuggling in bed, he thought of Shizuo, his looks, his voice, his everything, slowly lulling himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know why but something happened and chapter one got on twice sooooo this is suppose to be chapter two... but its three! Oh well no harm in it**

**Before I go any further this is going to go into a different direction than I had originally thought with a little help from the headless rider Celty! Her personality here is quite different than in the anime.. But oh well! Hope u enjoy!**

Morning came too soon. Izaya spent too much time yesterday on Shizuo and his work was piling up but his head was too foggy to work. Sighing heavily he felt the eyes of Namie on his back. "Nani nani* Namie-chan?"

Namie eyed him suspiciously and annoyingly at the use of his childish tone, "No… nothing….. hmmmm.. actually its just tha-"

"Finally got caught up in my beautiful charming looks? Of course! No one could resist me." Izaya cut Namie off seriously irritating her. "Oh, but of course I'm not interested in you, sorry." Namie looked like she was about to strangle him, but that just made Izaya laugh.

That annoying conceited laugh sent Namie over the edge, and pounced. Izaya twirled in his chair hitting Namie's chin against the head rest making Izaya laugh harder. Getting up he skipped to the door chuckling. "Ja Matta Nee* Namie- chaaaaaaaan!"

"Wa-wait! What about work!" Namie stuttered while rubbing her chin. Slowly Izaya opened the door looking sorry as he peeked in. Instead of actually coming in, Izaya gave a gleeful grin and slammed the door leaving a shocked and enraged secretary behind.

Stepping outside Izaya smelt the smog filled air. Instantly he thought of Shizuo and his cigarettes. As soon as the thought hit his mind he got mad, pissed, spiteful at _himself_. There was no way in **hell** that he wanted to see the blonde. Izaya started to deny anything that might have made him want to see that man. Anything and_ everything_.

"_You're an informant, its __**normal**__ to want to see everything that's going on, __**especially**__ a rivals whereabouts." _

A voice in his head inquired making him rethink his past thoughts.

"_Well that __**is **__true… a little peek couldn't hurt, could it?….ya… yep… no harm in doing that!" _

As quick as his temper flared it died down and convinced himself to see the large brute.

There he was, same as yesterday, but this time a little happier. Izaya watched as Shizuo closed his eyes lightly, breathed deeply, and exhaled slowly. This was the only place Izaya could think of as he smelt the air that the air was still smelling fresh.

Izaya turned his back to Shizuo and the tree, slipping down the base of it he closed his eyes.

"_What do I do. What do I do. What do I do. What do I do. What do I-"_

"FWAA!" Izaya yelped when the first thing he opened his eyes to was another pair of yellow eyes. Shizuo's face was inches from his, making a pink tint appear on his cheeks. A hand went up to touch the foreign color causing Izaya flinch, softly caressing the flesh until Izaya leaned into it.

Shizuo removed his hand creating a soft whimper from Izaya. "Ya know you're a lot easier to handle when your quite and cute like that." Shizuo mentioned as he pulled Izaya into an embrace snuggling into his neck.

Izaya's mind was muddled, he felt Shizuo's hot breath on his neck causing his stomach to get hot. _Really hot._ Soft nibbles and kisses along his jaw line up to his ear made his breath hitch and his blush deepen.

"..Nn.." Izaya panted. Shizuo worked his way up the delicate skin of the informants. Settling on a hardening nipple, he rolled it over milking more indecent sounds from those lips. Taking his own pair he met Izaya's slipping a tongue in, exploring the wet cavern, teasing the muscle with his own.

Shizuo placed two fingers slowly going down the middle of his chest, circling the navel before stopping above the belt. Swiftly he unbuckled the belt, feeling underneath for Izaya's hardening manhood.

Taking the cock into his hands, Shizuo slowly and teasingly stroked the member. Quickly gaining speed caused Izaya to buck his hips. With the heated kisses they shared made Izaya see stars.

The heat was growing, Izaya knew he was close. He couldn't believe what was happening, but at this poin the didn't care. Never had he thought that Shizuo's big hands could do such wonders. Doing it himself never felt this good, hell, not even having sex felt this good. And when he played with balls- _oh_ it felt like** Heaven**.

Izaya's climax was loud and messy. Shizuo's own pants were uncomfortably tight and he wanted to go further, but a sight caused him to forget his arousal. Izaya was crying.

"Eh? Eh? **Ehhhhhhhh**! Wha-what's wrong?" A panicked voice spewed out from Shizuo. Trying to comfort Izaya, he put a hand on Izaya's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

Putting his face down, Izaya started to murmur incoherently. Before Shizuo could ask what, Izaya shot up and yelled, "STUPID SHIZU-CHAN!" and ran off buckling his belt.

Shocked beyond words, Shizuo sat there unmoving staring at the spot Izaya once was. Regaining his thoughts he stood up. "Shit." He ran a hand through his hair. Sighing, he thought he should chase after Izaya and apologize. Though he didn't know why he should since it was his fault suddenly kissing him like that yesterday. But oh well, Izaya was Izaya, and he was pretty damn selfish.

Before Shizuo could take a step, a noise behind him caught his attention. Spinning around he found it to be Celty, and she was _laughing._

"Shizuo do you like presents?"

"..Yeah…" said with obvious suspicion.

"Well I know you've been down lately so… I think I've just found the perfect present to sheer you up." Putting a finger on her helmet as if deep in thought, she finally said, "Come home around…. 11pm? Ya that should be perfect."

"Wait what are you pla-"

"Bye!"

With that, the headless rider ran to her bike. For the second time in the past 10 minutes, Shizuo was left motionless in shock.

Trying to think of what was happening gave Shizuo a headache so instead, he lay where he stood and took a nap.

A knock on the door brought Izaya out of his thoughts. "The door's open." Once that was said Izaya was genuinely surprised when Celty opened the door. Narrowing his eyes for a fraction of a second, Izaya smiled the same smile he always used. "My my, Celty-chan, what brings you hear?"

"Izaya do you care about Shizuo?"

"Wha? Why would I care about _Him_?"

"I know you know he's been not himself and I also know you want to help him. So how about you help me with a certain 'present'?"

"What do you think? it's a 'NO' of course. Geez Celty-chan I thought you would be smart enough to know that."

"I know you want to help him so I'll just go ahead with my plans"

"Eh?'

Proceeding to take out her scythe, the Dulahan slashed Izaya making him go unconscious.

Just as Celty wanted Shizuo came home at 11, opening the door all the lights were off. After turning all the lights on, Shizuo looked around checking all the rooms to see what Celty was up to. Checking relatively everywhere, he finally came to his room and opened the door, turning the lights on.

"The hell?"

**Eh hehe I luv cliff hangers though I'm pretty sure I gave enough hints for you guys to know what happened but if you don't that's too bad. ^o^ I'm going on a trip so…. I'll see you guys in a while!**


End file.
